


A Conta, Por Favor

by juniwinkle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amizade Tóxica, Angst, Gen, TaoRis - Freeform, Zi Tao | Z.Tao & Wu Yi Fan | Kris Are Friends, kristao - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniwinkle/pseuds/juniwinkle
Summary: [TW: AMIZADE TÓXICA]Se já eram gente grande, por que não conseguiam pôr um fim naquilo e fechar a conta?





	A Conta, Por Favor

**Author's Note:**

> TW: AMIZADE TÓXICA
> 
> Talvez tenha alguém voltando para as fanfics depois de oito meses em hiatus FHEWIUFHEW Eu ia fazer um jornal explicando por que eu me ausentei legal do mundo das fics, mas vou fazer um resumão aqui: vestibular. Sim, pois é. Inventei uma de "ah, vou parar um pouquinho com a escrita, os desenhos e as capas pra tentar estudar pro ENEM". Bem, já estamos em Agosto e eu não estudei NADA, única coisa que eu fiz foi ficar oito meses me debatendo por tirar da minha vida tudo o que mais me dava prazer e me deixava feliz, pra no final decidir só prestar essa budega porque o boleto tá pago (ainda mais porque a facul que quero fazer tem vestibular próprio). Com essa história, estou oficialmente voltando a postar fanfics aqui e já tenho vários projetos no planejamento pra poder escrever <3
> 
> Decidi escrever esse desabafo em forma de fanfic para tentar depositar esses pensamentos em algum lugar e também como um exercício de escrita, já que to voltando depois de looongos meses sem teclar até os dedos caírem - tirando os trabalhos da escola, claro. Não se preocupem, se eu to escrevendo e postando aqui, é porque eu tô bem e consegui canalizar esses sentimentos para um outro lugar. Muito obrigada @tartareuguinea09 pela ajuda, cê é uma anja em forma de tartaruguinha. Beijos e boa leitura, nenês ~
> 
> Twitter: @juniwinkle

_“Não nos vemos faz tempo, não é?”_

_“É, já faz um bom tempo mesmo...” respondeu sentando-se à mesa._

Foi assim que aquela longa tarde começou. Precisavam resolver pendências, enfrentar tudo aquilo de cabeça erguida como gente grande. Sequer se lembraram de quem foi que começou, mas ao menos um fim precisavam dar àquilo sem culpar ninguém. Afinal, a relação deles era como uma faca de dois gumes e soltá-la ao mesmo tempo foi a melhor opção, além de darem tempo para as feridas se fecharem a ponto de conseguirem tocá-las sem chorar.

Mas por que era tão difícil se lembrar daquele tempo sem cair num eterno abismo de más lembranças?

Lembrou-se da escola e de quando costumavam a andar juntos. Muitos diziam que eram opostos atraídos pelo destino convivendo harmoniosamente até o surgimento da primeira piada vinda por parte da turma, transformando-se na primeira piada vinda por parte de seu melhor amigo depois de um tempo. Cada um tinha seu talento, não havia porquê um tentar diminuir o outro para pessoas que sequer se importavam consigo. Começar a ser comparado lhe faz ter um sentimento de perda de identidade; você nunca é ninguém, você nunca é você, você sempre é alguém que nunca vai ser você. E se isso já machucava seu coração, imagine ser inferiorizado, rebaixado, jogado no fundo do poço até por quem você mais confiava? Foi o que começou a acontecer quando o outro começou a concordar e rir das brincadeiras de mal gosto feitas pelos colegas de classe.

Isso machucou tanto seu peito que começou a pensar se era realmente assim. Foi ficando pequeno, miúdo, minúsculo, insignificante... _Até descobrir o poder de sua reação._

Por que não? Se ele podia lhe achar inferior, por que não poderia achá-lo idiota por não conseguir fazer nada sozinho? Começou a revidar, finalmente estava crescendo. Afinal, quem gosta de gente sensível? Ficaram por anos brincando nessa gangorra emocional, um deixando o outro para baixo até ficar lá em cima, tocando os céus para depois ser obrigado a descer e se esforçar para subir de novo.

_Até que alguém caiu._

_E a gangorra parou._

_A brincadeira acabou._

_O machucado foi feio._

_Foi ao médico,_

_E depois nunca mais brincaram novamente._

Algumas vezes se lembravam de como era bom ficar juntos, como era bom rir com seu amigo e ter alguém para conversar. Seus novos problemas começaram ali: com quem iria rir? Com quem iria conversar? Com quem iria ficar junto feito carne e unha?

_Precisavam voltar a se falar urgentemente._

_Mas se lembrou que ele feriu seus sentimentos várias vezes._

_Não iria voltar nunca mais._

Depois disso, o resíduo tóxico daquela relação continuou percorrendo seus corpos, atormentando suas cabeças com péssimas lembranças. Sempre estava lá no chat alheio, pronto para mandar uma mensagem de “bom dia”, “boa tarde”, “boa noite”, “boa madrugada”, _“sinto sua falta”..._ Mas apagava depois de retomar a consciência. Salvavam fotos para mostrar um ao outro no dia seguinte, como sempre faziam, porém se lembraram que não tinham o outro para ver a mensagem. Com quem iria fazer o trabalho em dupla agora?

Até mesmo quando conseguiram novas amizades tentavam voltar atrás ao pensar em como seus amigos eram diferentes dele. _“Ele fazia isso desse jeito, não daquele.” “Você gosta de café? Ele não gostava tanto, só se fosse com bastante açúcar...”_ Como iria dar um passo à frente com os pés se sua mente só andava para trás?

Depois de anos e anos, finalmente deixaram de andar para trás. Cada um seguiu sua vida, cada um em sua escola, cada um em sua faculdade, cada um ainda inútil no que mais gostavam de fazer, cada um sensível demais para ser alguma coisa da vida... Bem, ao menos pararam de tentar mandar mensagens um ao outro. Cresceram, cursaram o que mais gostavam, arranjaram um amor, aprenderam a dormir no ônibus sem perder sua estação, já eram gente grande.

_Mas gente grande guarda rancor?_

_Gente grande deixa por resolver um assunto pendente?_

_Gente grande sai sem pagar a conta?_

_Na verdade, gente grande sai sem fechar a conta?_

Talvez guardar mágoas seja uma forma da sua mente te alertar de todo o mal que lhe foi causado e evitar de tentar voltar atrás quando você ainda não se curou, no entanto isso era só por um tempo. Quando se está melhor, as mágoas podem voltar e criar espinhos, paredes, muros, muralhas... Viram rancor. _“Assistir esse filme? Não, esse era o filme preferido dele.” “Essa matéria é coisa de idiota, era a matéria preferida dele.”_ Você deixa de fazer tantas coisas por uma lembrança ruim... Será que você realmente superou isso tudo?

_Então você cai novamente._

_Chame o doutor!_

Será que seu amigo era o culpado de tudo aquilo? Ele pode ter começado porque você era mau, você também ria e fazia brincadeiras sobre sua aparência e seu jeito de ser. Mas ele também era mau, ele também te maltratou e fez você duvidar de suas capacidades várias vezes. Não se lembrava de quem havia começado, mas sabia ter culpa naquilo tudo.

_“A culpa não é dele, nem minha. É nossa.”_

Yifan caminhava por aí, aéreo e sem prestar muita atenção no caminho. Aqueles pensamentos tinham voltado novamente. Será que deveria ligar para o amigo de longa data para pedir desculpas? Por que se humilharia a esse ponto? Será que ele ia lhe perdoar? Precisava de um suco e algum lanche, senão poderia ficar pensando naquilo o dia inteiro, como sempre fazia.

Como se o universo estivesse lendo os subconscientes pensando sem saber e implorando por um reencontro, os dois amigos estavam reunidos no mesmo café.

Um olhava para a mesa ao lado sem o outro perceber, o estômago se corroendo em nervosismo. Será que deveria? O que seu amigo iria pensar daquilo? Mas se já eram gente grande, tanto medo pra quê?

Talvez nem fosse medo de rejeição, era medo de seus machucados abrirem. Porém, se estava pensando tanto numa oportunidade como aquela para livrar a culpa de seu peito, talvez a ferida já estivesse aberta faz tempo, só esperando para ser fechada. Ultrapassar aquele obstáculo em sua vida pode depender daquele ato de abaixar a cabeça e dizer que errou. Ao menos teria feito sua parte e só precisava torcer para ele não se aproveitar daquele momento com o objetivo de lhe fazer cair. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas, a garganta fechada não deixava passar nem ar, nem palavras. Depois de muito tempo hesitando, abrindo a boca e fechando, decidiu chamar sua atenção com um aceno e disse:

_“Ei, Zitao. Pode sentar aqui? Queria falar com você sobre umas coisas.”_

_“Ah, olá, Yifan. Não nos vemos faz tempo, não é?”_

_“É, já faz um bom tempo mesmo...” respondeu sentando-se à mesa._

Os olhares acanhados se cruzaram vez ou outra naquele silêncio intimidador, nenhum dos dois sabia como começar. Foi então que Yifan tomou atitude e perguntou, mais para dentro que para fora, como estava a vida do outro e finalmente começaram a conversar. Começaram a redescobrir, a se conhecer novamente, começando pela vida acadêmica até superficialmente os relacionamentos amorosos. Embora estivessem felizes pela evolução alheia, no fundo de seus corações, não podiam adiar mais o inadiável. Suspiraram fundo no novo silêncio que se instalou e pediram desculpas em uníssono, surpresos por falarem ao mesmo tempo. Cada um deu a vez ao outro de se explicar, e o tão esperado acerto de contas parecia estar chegando. Sem julgamentos, sem depreciação, olho no olho, um pedido de desculpas vindo do coração.

Afinal, se ambos queriam deixar aquilo para trás a fim de serem capazes de ultrapassar esse obstáculo que lhes assombrou por tantos anos, guardar rancor era deixar de aceitar a mudança de alguém e se prender naquele passado que tanto lhe fez mal. Pela última vez, decidiram fazer um bem um ao outro antes de se perderem no abismo da indiferença, o lar das más lembranças e obstáculos ultrapassados: _fechar a conta_. Se beberam do veneno alheio por tanto tempo, sem importar com quem havia começado, deveriam dividir o valor e fechar logo aquela conta. Se estavam daquele jeito, iriam sair sem pagar?

Entraram desentendidos, saíram como apenas conhecidos. E, por passarem de crianças brigadas para gente grande, fecharam a conta e dividiram o pagamento.

Nem mais, nem menos.

_Fecharam a conta._

**Author's Note:**

> Inkspired: https://getinkspired.com/pt/story/53322/a-conta-por-favor/  
Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/165555716-a-conta-por-favor


End file.
